1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle display device that is provided in an electric vehicle including a friction brake.
2. Related Art
As electric vehicles, electric cars and fuel-cell cars including an electric motor serving as a power source have been developed. Hybrid vehicles including an engine and an electric motor serving as power sources have also been developed as electric vehicles. Furthermore, as hybrid vehicles, so-called plug-in hybrid vehicles that allow charging with an external power source have been developed. A driver's driving operation is important for improving the electricity cost and fuel cost of these electric vehicles. Thus, a vehicle display device that displays a difference between the current instantaneous fuel cost and the past average fuel cost on a meter and encourages a driver to perform appropriate driving operation has been devised (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-118816).
The vehicle display device disclosed in JP-A No. 2014-118816 displays a difference between an instantaneous fuel cost and an average fuel cost. Therefore, excellent fuel cost keeps being displayed in motor travel and vehicle braking, during which an engine is stopped. However, to improve the energy efficiency, such as electricity cost and fuel cost, of an electric vehicle, it is important to encourage a driver to perform driving operation that contributes to improved energy efficiency in motor travel and vehicle braking as well.